Mademoiselle
by ritsuka10
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado en la final. DRAMIONE Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen JK Rowling.


Hermione siempre creyó que su visita a la ciudad del amor estaría envuelta de un inusual aire romántico pero su estancia en ese país se vio opacada por la fiebre por la 27va copa mundial de Quidditch. El equipo local avanzaba a la final, las calles estaban llenas de brujos franceses embriagados y extasiados por la emoción de estar en su primera final.

Entrecerró los ojos para observar a esas pequeñas comadrejas traidoras, sospechaba que Ginny y Ron fueron quienes les tramaron esa trampa aunque también Harry tenía algo que ver. Dejó escapar un suspiro llevo su ojos a Luna que llevaba un disfraz de mimo francesa, el vestido era muy corto y continuamente Harry tenía que usar su chaqueta para taparla cuando se agachaba.

—He conseguido boletos para la final contra Croacia.— Grito emocionada Ginevra mostrando los boletos de entrada.—La esposa de Bill tiene muy buenas conexiones. —La chica abrazó a su castaña amiga.—Anda, vamos a disfrutar, quizá en el estadio encuentres a tu galán francés que tanto buscas.

La leona mayor dejó escapar un suspiro pesado pero aceptó ir, ninguno la apoyara y pues la diversión estará en el partido. Agradeció que el vino fuera permitido así que el alcohol le iba a ayudar a soportar el agónico ruido.

El día del evento Ginny usaba una playera de la selección de Inglaterra, un micro short negro y botines negros de piso, en sus mejillas también estaban pintadas las banderas de Croacia y Francia. En el caso de Luna usaba un traje de napoleón, con una corta short que apenas cubría lo esencial y largas botas negras, a Harry casi le da el infarto al darse cuenta que dejaba ver sus atributos superiores por la abertura de la chaqueta.

La castaña usaba una top gris, con un short a la cintura negro y una camisa blanca. Usaba un sobrero sobre esos castaños cabellos y sus mejillas estaban pintadas las banderas de los finalistas, al igual que sus amigas captaba la atención de los aficionados.

La final se jugaba en el Stade de France de Saint-Denis, los lugares obtenidos eran maravillosos, se vieron rodeados por fanàticos de ambos lados. Los franceses llevaban las caras pintadas, gorros, pelucas y otros usaban antifaces de carnaval gritaban emocionados cánticos en su idioma. Hermione trataba de entenderlos pero no era muy buena. Sin comenzar el partido oficialmente los magos británicos se vieron rodeados y arrastrados por el resto de los asistentes.

Ginevra se vio arrastrada por un grupo de franceses, principalmente por un chico alto de piel morena que llevaba un sombrero de arlequín con los colores azul y blanco, la cara estaba pintada por lo tanto imposible de ver sus facciones. En el caso de Ronald se unió a un grupo de chicas croatas que pintaron sus mejillas con la bandera de su país y le dieron un dedo de espuma para ayudarlas apoyar.

Harry Potter se encargaba de proteger la "decencia" de su rubia favorita, algunos chicos tratan de propasarse, la observan descaradamente, por lo tanto el héroe de la guerra lanzaba silenciosos hechizos para alejarlos, odiaba que la vieran como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para comer.

Hermione miraba a todos divertirse desde su lugar con un vaso de cerveza en la mano derecha, buscaba que el efecto de ese veneno la sumergiera en la incapacidad de razonar para no seguir analizando sus acciones. Cansada se puso de pie para estirar ese entonces en ese momento uno de los chicos a su lado izquierdo la arrempujo, por tratar de controlar el líquido de su vaso perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y la vergüenza de verse manchada de cerveza, entonces unos brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura, el líquido se congeló.

— _Mademoiselle, ¿Vous allez bien?_ (Se encuentra bien).—Un extraño sujeto con un antifaz veneciano negro le cuestionó, su acento francés dejó sin aliento a la castaña. — _Vous êtes belle. (Ustes es muy bella)_

—Lo siento pero no hablo tu idioma.—Sonrojada la chica contestó observando cómo el sujeto no la soltaba, el aroma de esa elegante capa negra.— _Merci_.

El hombre se mantuvo quieto con los ojos puestos en la chica de cabellos castaños, su mano se aferró a esa cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, acerco su nariz. Esa dulce fragancia a caramelo era adictiva.

—Debes tener mejor cuidado, mademoiselle.—Susurro con un fuerte acento francés que doblegar las rodillas de la chica, quien ahora deseaba que ese hombre no la soltara.—No luces contenta ¿No te gusta el quidditch?

—Sería una tonta si digo que no.—Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro pego la frente en ese amplio pecho. —Mírame gastando mis primeras vacaciones en el torneo de un deporte que no entiendo, es vergonzoso.

El hombre la rodeo con ambas manos para acercar su rostro, su barbilla estaba cubierta de una espesa barba. Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al observar que ninguno de sus amigos se deba cuenta de sus coqueteos. La bruja no se oponía al íntimo contacto.

—Eres una mademoiselle buena tomando las decisiones correctas, es momento de pertenecer al otro bando.—Acercó sus labios mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo.—Se una chica mala.

Con la mano alejo los cabellos castaños del cuello para dirigir sus pálidos labios a esa canela piel. Hermione cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto, no tenía ni cinco segundos de conocer a ese sujeto y dejaba que la tocara con tanta autoridad, su deber era estampar la mano en su mejilla, alejarlo, gritarle. Ser una chica decente pero el maldito aroma la embriagaba, era tan familiar es como si estuviera escondido en los pliegues de sus recuerdos.

—Mademoiselle estamos en Francia, el lugar perfecto para una locura de verano.— Comentó al liberarla del agarre, alejo sus labios, sus dedos se entrelazaron.— Deja que esta tarde te corrompa.

Hermione quedó bajo el embrujo de esos orbes grises que la desnudaban sin pedir su permiso, odio las miradas lascivas de hombres pervertidos pero con ese sujeto todo era distinto, giro el rostro hacia sus amigos. Ellos continuaba inmersos en sus propios deseos, regreso la vista a ese chico, descubriendo que llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Su corazón latió con fuerza, necesitaba probar esos labios, descubrir qué sabor tenían.

La leona le regaló una sonrisa entonces el extraño la arrastró hacia la salida caminaron entre unos pasillos hasta encontrar un espacio bajo las gradas, un sitio oscuro y desértico. El brujo recitó un hechizo protector para que nadie los interrumpiera, entonces arrinconó a la castaña en una columna y sin previo aviso atacó sus rojos labios, los devoró ansioso y sin un rastro de gentileza.

Hermione elevo los brazos para colgarse del cuello, ingreso sus dedos por esas hebras casi plateadas, en su vida nunca había hecho una locura como esa, era imposible detener al deseo creciendo en su entrepierna. No sabia si culpar al alcohol, a su líbido o a sus malditas ansias de experimentar una emoción capaz de sacudir su mundo.

—Mademoiselle es tan hermosa.—Su confesión fue honesta, sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico llevó ambas manos al borde del short para arañar levemente la piel bajo el top.—Sus ojos son preciosos, sus pecas me fascinan.

El vientre de la leona se contrajo cuando notó como una de las manos subía por su dorso hasta llegar a sus pechos que fueron acariciados por encima de las prendas. Entonces ingresó por debajo del top para acariciar su espalda, el sostén fue desabotonado, el hombre lo fue sacando por un brazo dejando que la prenda cayera al piso de piedra. Los senos de la leona quedaron expuestos cuando levanto el top, el extraño masajeo con ambas manos esos montes, los apretujo con descaro mientras gemidos escapaban de los apretados labios de Hermione.

—Mademoiselle cada espacio que voy descubriendo de usted es para corroborar su perfección. —El hombre llevó los labios al cuello, manchas rojas aparecieron, dientes blancos se clavaron en la canela piel.—Sera mia, Mademoiselle, solo mia.

Hermione siempre detesto ese tono autoritario que algunos hombres se dirigen a las mujeres, era vergonzoso ser tratada como mercancía pero ese extraño, su voz era tildada de soberbia pero le enloquecía, como esos dientes mordiendo sus pezones. La emoción por el partido era evidente, sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar las porras de los asistentes al evento, perdió control sobre su cuerpo, quien era un plácido esclavo a ese boca, esas manos. El extraño llevo dos dedos a la boca de la mujer, quien entendió el mensaje y los remojo con la lengua. El calor quemaba su piel, la humedad aumentaba en su entrepierna.

Entonces esos mojados dedos se abrieron paso entre el short desabotonado, ingresaron bajo la delgada tela de las bragas, firmaron un camino entre los labios inferiores de la mujer, quienes se contrajeron ante la invasión, extasiados y ansiosos por ser acariciados.

—Se encuentra tan mojada, Mademoiselle.—El extraño susurro al oído de la leona, entonces un masculino gemido escapó de su garganta llenando de orgullo a la castaña.—Debo confesarle que nadie me había excitado tanto com usted y su perfección.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, una batalla de lenguas se destacó, eran dos viejos rivales tratando de obtener el control de la situación.

Los dedos del rubio arremetieron contra la intimidad de su presa, se sumergían hasta tratar de llegar a ese punto que la volviera loca. Hermione lograba sentir como la erección de su atacante crecía debajo del pantalón. Sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa negra, la fue desabotonando para admirar el dorso desnudo que mostraba la piel nivea, poseía algunas marcas pero hasta esas cicatrices del pasado le parecieron eróticas, acarició los pectorales, el abdomen y delineó cada uno de los cuadros que se formaban cuando el personaje respiraba. Ella también dejó la marca de sus dientes en ese cuello perlado. Aunque se vio obligada detenerse un par de veces cuando el hombre sincronizaba sus ataque en su entrepierna. Pegó la espalda en la columna de madera, sus piernas flaqueaban pero el deseo era superior como el orgasmo dejándola sin una pizca de cordura.

—Nunca antes alguien me hizo correrme con solo sus dedos.—Confesó avergonzada al sentir como aquella parte siendo abandonaba después de mojarla completamente. —Quiero más, deseo más.

—Usted se ha vuelto mi perdición favorita.—Susurro con los labios separados por milímetros, entonces tomó la mano derecha de la chica y la dirigió a su miembro que luchaba por escapar por el corto espacio dado. —Nadie me ha puesto como usted lo hace con su voz, con el olor de su piel, sus adorables pecas, todo en usted es excitante, perfecto y sensual.

En un inicio Hermione creyó que esa acción era vulgar pero al sentir ese trozo de carne caliente contra su piel, el deseo aumentó, lo masrtubo para deleitarse como el cuerpo del extraño se contría ante sus caricias, lo observó morderse el labio inferior. Ella también tenía un invisible poder sobre él, lo escuchó gemir con esa ronca voz. Llevó su boca al oído para susurrar "Hermione".

—Hermione, el nombre de la mujer de mis sueños.—En agitada voz el hombre soltó, sus ojos bajaron para observar cómo esa heroína de la segunda guerra lo masturbaba. — _Je suis fou de toi_ (Estoy loco por ti)

Algo entre los pliegues de su pasado le gritaba a la leona la identidad del extraño, es como si lo conociera. Llevo los ojos a ese cabello rubio casi platinado, la combinación de orbes griese, piel mármol. Lo sabía, entonces sus labios fueron atacados, su labio inferior sufre de una terrible asalto tornándose rojo vivo. Tuvo que liberar ese miembro para aferrarse a la espalda, hambrienta de más atención.

—Espero no le moleste protección muggle.—El sujeto sacó un sobre de plástico, un condón, entonces recordó que ese chico de su pasado nunca usaría algo tan vulgar venido de muggles.—Quiere hacerme el honor, Mademoiselle.

La leona sacó el preservativo para llevarlo a la punta de ese miembro que goteaba, era grande, grueso. La mujer mordisqueo su labio inferior fascinada por la idea de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Al terminar su tarea levantó la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción, un semblante orgulloso, tan típico en esa leona arrogante de Hogwarts. Esa mueca excito de sobremanera al rubio quien la sujetó por la barbilla para besarla, le bajó el short hasta los tobillos donde la chica tuvo que liberarse de las prendas, que le hicieron compañía al sostén en el suelo.

Al mirarse semi desnuda en un espacio público cada vello en su piel se erizo, entonces recordó un comentario de Luna, cuando dijo la razón de regularmente traer falda o vestido. " **La manera más sencilla de calmar el calor de tu cuerpo es si quitas las barreras** ". Echó la cabeza hacia atrás percibiendo la inversión de esa extensión de carne, se abría camino entre sus apretadas paredes. Su cintura fue sujetada fuertemente por ambas manos, fue alzada con tranquilidad, enrollo sus piernas en esa cadera para darle la bienvenida a las embestidas.

Granger se mordió el labio inferior para detener las palabras, no sabía como llamar al extraño, gritar su nombre era una de sus necesidades en ese instante, el hombre acercó los labios a su oreja para morder el lóbulo.

—Salazar.—Del ronco pecho escapó ese nombre, Hermione estaba sorprendida al verse descubierta.—Llameme por ese nombre.

Los brazos de la castaña rodearon al hombre por el cuello, sus dedos se adentraron a la cabellera rubia, se quedó con la ligar al liberar las rubias hebras, era falso ese nombre pero no le importo gritarlo. Hubo un hombre en el pasado, fue el fundador de una casa de serpientes el solo pensar que es el hombre perteneció al grupo de sus enemigos la excitaba.

Era una chica buena siendo penetrada por el chico malo y rebelde.

Las embestidas causaban un caos mental impidiendo unir cabos, su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar por las oleadas de placer. Su cuerpo entró a un estado de ebullición, entre gemidos se ahogó la voz de la mujer llamando al extraño.

El hombre del antifaz también cayó en el embrujo de lo prohibido, en tono más bajo la llamaba por su nombre, es como si confesara un pecado en una iglesia sin padre, revelaba un acto tabú.

Los minutos fueron pasando, los cuerpos sudoroso de los magos comenzaron a colapsar por el cansancio causado por las continuas y salvajes penetraciones. Olvidaron el sitio en el que se encontraban, el temor de ser descubiertos era una pizca de sabor al caliente momento. Los magos terminan sumergidos en el delicioso néctar del pecado original, sus frentes se encontraron entonces el hombre trató de adentrarse en aquellos atrayentes orbes de tonalidades avellana. Sus respiraciones se sincronizan.

— _Et je trewmble, pardonnez-moi dáussi franchement vous le dire, A penser qu'un mont, un sourire de vous est désormais ma loi._ —El hombre susurró uniendo sus labios sin apartar la vista, en el interior de Hermione una sensación fantástica surgió.— _Je veux tout de toi. tes bisous, tes paroles, tes câlins et ton coeur._

La castaña no entendía esas frases pero supuso que eran importantes, ese maldito acento francés la encadenaba en la obediencia total. Fue bajada al piso con delicadeza tuvo que sostenerse del pecho del extraño para no caer, el aroma a menta y manzanas verdes capturaron su atención. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando "Salazar" le paso su ropa, le ayudó a vestirse sin borrar esa arrebatadora sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo debería salir primero.— Fue lo único capaz de articular la chica quien ahora desviaba la mirada, acaba de tener sexo con un desconocido. Estaba avergonzada, emocionada, un sin fin de sentimientos se mezclaban en su cabeza.

Ella no esperaba una respuesta así que le dio la espalda al hombre, entonces un mano la jalo del brazo, el extraño la rodeo con ambos brazos, depositó un beso en esos rojos labios.

—Si Francia gana ¿Mademoiselle, le gustaría acompañarme a celebrar?. —El hombre con seductora voz le indicó acariciando las mejillas repletas de pecas.

La leona asintió con la cabeza y con ilusiones burbujeando en su vientre.

—Me hospedo en la mansión de la familia Delacour. —La mujer contestó colgándose del cuello para susurrarle al oído con un tono sensual. —En caso de que Francia pierda mis brazos están dispuestos a reconfortarlo.

Ambos amantes compartieron una sonrisa cargada de deseo, sus bocas se devoraron para decirse un " **Hasta lueg** o" nunca expresaría un " **adiós** ", ese era el inicio de algo. La primera en salir fue Hermione quien se alejó nerviosamente entre esa abandonada zona, cuando subía las escaleras se encontró a Harry con el cabello desordenado ambos amigos evitaron mirarse, la reacción de la acompañante del pelinegro fue distinta. Luna le regaló una encantadora sonrisa mientras se abotonaba el saco. Los tres llegaron a las gradas. El león se acercó a Ron mientras Luna tomaba asiento a un lado de Hermione.

—Te he dicho que las faldas o vestidos son prendas más cómodas. —La chica menciono con la vista puesta en los últimos minutos del partido, Hermione se tensó. — ¿Ahora me das la razón?

La castaña bajó la mirada con los cachetes rojos y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió, sus dedos acariciaban la liga verde brillante que llevaba como pulsera en su mano derecha, para la pròxima cita sin duda seguiría el consejo de su amiga de Ravenclaw. Recordó las frases dichas después de llegar al orgasmo por el extraño, asi que se acercó al oído de su amiga para preguntar por su traducción.

Un hombre con un antifaz miraba a lo lejos a la chica de rizos castaños, una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Llevó la vista al partido, sin duda esa noche asistirá a la puerta de la mansión Delacour. Sus cabellos largos bailaban en el aire, por primera vez agradeció que su madre le obligara a tomar clases de francés desde niño, " **Para enamorar debes hablar el lenguaje del amor, Draco".**

* * *

Traducción de las frases dichas por Draco:

 ***** **Y yo tiemblo, perdóneme por la franqueza de decirle que a partir de ahora pienso que una palabra, una sonrisa suya, son mi ley.**

 ***** **Quiero todo de ti. Tus besos, tus palabras, tus abrazos y tu corazón.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta semana estuve ocupada pero no quería dejar de participar en el reto. La próxima semana regreso para actualizar el resto de mis fanfics. Saludos


End file.
